


Kiss me, because you can

by izicb



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: This is my first one shot and it’s inspired of Happier, from Ed Sheeran. Last year this song inspire a dialogue in one chapter of another fic of mine. The ship was Sanvers and the video “Alex & Maggie ( + Sam ) | Happier” from cornelia olivia channel was a great inspiration too. Today I was doing a writing exercise and this short fic of Avalance come thru. It’s almost entirely Ava’s pov, but I had to flip in the end or that’s wouldn't be a happy fic and I just prefer happy endings so…It’s not all canon, but don’t diverge that much either.Ava just find out she is a clone and broke up with Sara.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Kiss me, because you can

It was supposed to be just another run to refresh her mind like almost everyday. It was about a month now and Ava was trying to come back to the tracks, her tracks, without the hurricane Lance who make her world turned upside down. Like so many times, her mind draft to the blonde and she could do nothing to stopped. But today wasn’t a regular run day. When she crossed down 29th and Park, her heart miss a beat and her legs froze in the gutter. Her eyes couldn’t really believe, so she blinked two times, just to be sure. And she was. Right there, crossing the street, was the first and only Sara Lance and that remarkable smile of her.  
Ava wanted to disappear. She wanted to run. To scream. And all she could do was stay there, staring the love of her life entering some bar with someone who wasn’t her, laughing to something that she didn’t know because wasn't her making that glorious laugh escape from the beautiful lips that she remembered vividly and was craving to kiss again. The man with Sara make a exaggerated gesture to open the door and Ava’s heart stopped once more when she saw that his smile was matching Sara’s in wideness. A bit of jealous finally hit her, thinking that she was truly happy with him.  
A need to go there and to erase the smile of their faces crossed to her mind, but her inner voice remembered that she was the one who broken up. Catched in her fear to not be enough, she said some mean things to Sara, trying too hard to hurt her and hoping that will be enough to make Sara go away and don’t come back because, honestly, even that Ava didn't feel that she deserved the love given to her, she also didn’t feel like she was capable to continue to pushing Sara away for to long. Ava’s mind reminded her that she was the one who broke their hearts and, even though, she still loved Sara with all her soul. “I don’t have a soul!” she screamed mentally, arguing with her inner voice “I’m a fucking clone and she deserve a real person and a real love, not this fabricated shit”.  
Thru the glass of the window Ava could see the man raise his glass to Sara, who immediately raise hers and toasted with him. “She is moving on, it’s her right to. And she looks happy, happier even” was the last thought in Ava’s mind before she resume her run. But was to late, doubts already grew in her mind as she started to remember their months together.  
Eventually, her mind draft to one day in the office when every single soul maked a point to remark about how happy she was looking that day. She tried to move to another memory, but her brain was playing tricks and she remembered one meet in the Book Club when one of the women told something about the way she was a loving mess with her newly girlfriend and she just smiled, trying too hard to not agree with every cell in her body. She knew it, of course, that she was never that happy in her life.  
Ava turned one more corner and was already home, even that she wasn’t paying attention to the path she took, lost in her thoughts. She got direct to the bathroom and take a long hot shower hoping that would make her feel better. But don’t. She sat on the corner of her room, looking everything and nothing in the same time. Sara was there a few times and, even though nothing there was particularly hers, Ava felt like everything reminded her of Sara. She snorted and stand up, leaving the bedroom.  
She doesn’t thought thru, just crossed the space and got directly to the kitchen where she pick up a bottle in the cabinet, don’t even bothering in looking what it was. A couple hours later, she was still sitting in the kitchen, nursing the empty bottle and trying to mute the inner voice telling her that her ex was better without her because she was too tired to keep fighting and half of her was drunk enough to attached to the doubts she worked so hard to forgot. “You’re happier. Aren’t you?” she repeat to herself, not knowing what would make her feel better. The inner voice come to remembered her again that she was the one who tear them apart. “You hurt her, you idiot!” she told herself, for the first time out loud. “Oh, fuck, but I need you”. This time, tears fell down to her cheeks and she realise that she was crying. To realize this give strength to the pain in her chest and she cried and cried until her sobs was turn into a soft balance, then a little shake and finally a comfort rhythm.  
Ava started to laugh of her miserable state and, unfortunately, even her own laugh remembered Sara this days and Ava saw she and that guy wide smiles to each other all over again, but this time it’s hurt a little less. “I knew that someone out there deserves you better than me” she was still talking to the empty bottle in her empty apartment. “Even that I’m still so in love with you” she whispered to herself before to move, exhausted, to the couch.  
A few minutes later, she heard a knock in her door, but play dumb. The knock was there again, but she doesn’t felt strong - or sober - enough to open it. Then she heard a soft voice whispering thru the door.  
\- Ava? I know you're inside there, I can see your lights on.  
Ava wide opened her eyes immediately, not knowing if she truly heard Sara’s voice or she sleep for one second and dream about it.  
\- Ava? Please, let me say what I need to say.  
Taken out of her doubts, Ava open the door to find a flustered and tipsy Sara Lance.  
\- Thank you - she said looking directly in her eyes, but Ava didn’t look to hers - Can I come in?  
Ava didn't respond, still processing that Sara was really there, but give her passage to enter her apartment.  
\- I met someone today and that was very… clarifying - Sara started, but Ava laugh. - You okay?  
\- I guess you look happy. - she said in dragged words and Sara noted the bottle in the kitchen and her swollen eyes.  
\- Yeah? Don’t feel so. In fact, I feel like crap and taken for that bottle and that eyes, I’m guessing that's exactly how you feel too.  
Ava finally look at her and could see worry in her eyes.  
\- I understand that you believe that we doesn’t belong together, but as I was saying, and yes, I rehearsed what I would said to you because I’m terrible with heart talking so... I met someone today who reminded me of all the loved ones that I lost in the past and he me push me to think about you and me, obviously. You see, me and him, we have a long story and he know me better than myself sometimes, precisely when I’m being a scared kid and, for the record, the only thing that make me feel scared this days is you and what I feel about you. He said that he never saw me happy like when you and I was together and I just smile my stupid smile of deflection because I knew it that he was right. But the thought stuck in my mind. I was never happier in my entire life. I love you, Ava Sharpe, and no matter if I’m wrong and you’re right, that I’m a night owl and you’re a morning bird, no matter that I drink a entire bar and that just make me tipsy and you drink a single bottle and became sleepy like a toddler. - Sara took a long breath before continue. - You will probably fall for someone new, I know, but if this person break your heart, or if you break their heart, I just need to say that I don’t care if I’m a resurrected trained assassin and you’re a clone from the future. I love you and just want that you know that I’ll be waiting here for you.  
Ava took to long to believe Sara’s words, catched in her own head, but when the other maked an awkward move to go out she finally leaves her trance and pull Sara hand to make her look at her.  
\- I'm happier with you too.  
With no more words, Sara kiss her and felt like their first kiss all again.  
\- I love you, miss pantsuit. - she whispered and come back to the kiss, just because now she could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
